


An affair of state

by Graphics by Fae (Fae)



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Fangraphic, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Graphics%20by%20Fae
Summary: The President has a secret.





	An affair of state

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #32 (Il presidente nasconde un terribile segreto) for the [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)


End file.
